


In the Night

by LonelyIntrovert



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-10 01:12:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17416136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LonelyIntrovert/pseuds/LonelyIntrovert
Summary: CIA Agent Toni Hanel is on a mission when she runs into someone familiar





	In the Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Wayhaughtficrec (Haughk_eye)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haughk_eye/gifts).



> Happy birthday to Wayhaughtficrec!! Here is an original work, hope you like it!! <3

Orlando, Florida  
June 17th, 2004

The lights of the nightclub flashed in sync with the beat of the music as Toni’s high-heels clicked on the pavement of the street outside. She had thought enough to bring not only her P-83, but also a pair of brass knuckles in her handbag as she slipped through the throng of people bunched up around the entrance. The bottleneck this created caused her to huff irritably as she pressed between bewildered patrons.

Shoving a rather large man out of the way as she reached the front, Toni forced a pleasant smile on her face as she looked up at the bouncer.

“Demetri, so good to see you,” she all but purred. The bouncer’s lips twitched in a rare display of affection as he simply leaned forward, allowing Toni to kiss both of his cheeks in rapid succession, one hand opening the felt line.

“Don’t cause any trouble,” he warned lightheartedly, though there was an edge to it.

“No promises,” Toni replied, her eyes tightening slightly as they met the bouncers’ and she stepped through. 

Toni’s hand tightened on her handbag as she stepped past the bathrooms and the lights went dark around the dancefloor. The nightclub was fairly popular, and as she walked into the main room, her eyes trailed up in mild awe. There was a stage with cages lining hanging from the ceiling, both men and women dancing to the music. Right above the stage was a second story, where the elite were allowed. From her vantage point, Toni could spot the man she was supposed to make contact with, and with a pause her eyes narrowed, and her lips pursed into a hard, thin line. 

This would be the third time she was going to try and make it up there. And she doubted she would.

Skirting around groups of people, Toni went up to the neon bar, the bartender gesturing for her to wait as he served another person. Eyes absently trailing down the bar, she momentarily froze as her eyes landed on someone.

Toni swallowed, eyes blinking back tears that swelled up immediately. Her mind flew a mile a second, weighing the importance of her mission with what she was currently looking at.

Making up her mind, she ran her hand through her hair, fixed her dress, and strutted forward.

The woman in question was not facing her, though the slight head turn gave enough profile for Toni to recognize her. The short-cropped hair, while not unique, was complimentary to the hawkish look the woman was casting over the dancefloor. Toni recognized this as the other woman on a mission, trying to locate a subject. As Toni neared, the woman in question sipped what appeared to be a bourbon, absently going to set it down. Toni timed her approach just right, brushing up against the other enough to disturb her, yet not enough to make it obvious.

“Oh, I’m sorry!” Toni exclaimed innocently, though nothing could have prepared her for the sight she beheld now.

The other woman gave a start, obviously about to retort, yet the moment she made eye contact with the other, her voice seemed to die in her throat. Her eyes widened slightly, and her lips parted as her pupils dilated, shock emanating from her as Toni stared back—a mirror to the other’s emotion.

Toni swallowed-hard-and fought to keep her voice from shaking. She knew the other would be wearing a wire of some sort and didn’t want to raise any alarm.

“I’m so clumsy—here I’ll get you some napkins from the bathroom!” Toni suggested, eyes lingering over the other, searching for a response of some kind.

The other woman’s mouth simply gaped like a fish, and it was clear to Toni she was trying to make up her mind. Instead of waiting, Toni turned and walked to the restrooms, though a few seconds after she distinctly heard a click of glass and despite herself, began to grin.

Toni turned into the bathroom, which was a single stall, and turned to lean back on the sink. She didn’t have to wait long, the door opening slightly, allowing for the other woman to slink in.

They stood staring at each other in silence, the music from outside the only sound. Their eyes roamed over each other, and with every familiar curve Toni found herself sighing in relief. 

“Toni—”

“Sophia—”

They spoke in strangled breaths, and with the confirmation of names, Sophia locked the door with a brisk ‘flick’ and stepped forward. Her hands immediately went around Toni’s hips and lifted her up onto the sink as the other wrapped her arms around Sophia’s neck. Their lips met in a gentle, yet heated kiss, and soon both were giggling.

“Why on earth are you here?” Sophia moaned as she kissed down Toni’s neck, the other tilting her head back with a gasp.

“Classified, sweetie, you know this—” Toni chuckled as she lifted Sophia’s chin to kiss her full on the mouth. 

“God, how long has it been?” Sophia murmured, eyes misty as they gazed at each other longingly.

“Three months baby, now what are you doing here? Where’s your wire?” Toni whispered before planting kisses all over Sophia’s face.

“I was supposed to be looking for an arms’ dealer, but I haven’t seen him in weeks, I think he’s left town…and in a glass.”

“Are you going to get fired?” Toni chortled, though there was an edge of seriousness in her voice as she pulled back to gaze at the other.

“…Nah—” Sophia said after a comical pause before leaning up to kiss Toni passionately. Toni planted her hand on Sophia’s shoulder, which earned her a grimace from the other.

“Sophia—” Toni began reproachfully.

“It’s fine, I’m—” Sophia began, only to break off when Toni began to unbutton her shirt and press it back, exposing a large, black bruise encompassing Sophia’s shoulder.

“Had to bust down a door,” Sophia mumbled abashedly, hands gripping Toni soothingly, “I’m okay.”

“You know I worry baby, please just—”

“Be careful, I know sweetie,” Sophia whispered gently before leaning up to kiss the other, “I know.”

Soon Sophia was kissing down Toni’s neck and the other released a moan, hands moving back on the sink as she steadied herself. Sophia pulled back to grin wickedly at the other, extracting an uncertain gasp from Toni.

“Baby…baby it’s been—”

“I know, I know,” Sophia soothed, pressing Toni’s dress up, “three months too long.”

Toni was soon groaning into the darkened bathroom, hands gripping to the rim of the sink tightly as Sophia ducked under her dress, slipped her underwear to the side and ran her tongue over the length of Toni’s arousal, delving deeper with every stroke.

^^^

Toni awoke with a start, immediately recognizing she was not in her normal hotel room. Eyes opening blearily, she noticed the room was basically in shambles—a few lamps knocked over, clothes all over the floor, and the sheets strewn all over. With a groan she stretched and felt the familiar form next to her, automatically snuggling closer to it with a satisfied purr.

“Do you have to leave?” Sophia asked sadly.

“Yeah,” Toni sighed into Sophia’s neck, which was peppered with small bruises the size of Toni’s lips.

“Hmm.” Sophia simply mumbled before pulling the other closer.

“I have to go, baby,” Toni whispered hoarsely, fighting off tears.

“Now?”

“I’m afraid so.”

There was a pause.

“Balcony?” Toni ventured slowly.

“Mhmm, just how you like it,” Sophia murmured.

Toni huffed before disentangling her limbs and nosing around for her clothes on the floor, Sophia watching her wistfully from the bed. Pulling the dress on, Toni zipped it up before picking up her handbag and double-checking the contents. Pausing, Toni looked over Sophia, and for a moment they stared at each other.

“We can’t do this again,” Toni whispered quietly.

“I know,” Sophia murmured, eyes glistening softly.

Toni leaned forward to press her lips on Sophia’s and soon both were holding back tears as they pressed closer, clinging to each other.

Toni abruptly pulled back, wiping tears from her eyes.

“Three more months, sweetie,” Sophia gasped through tears. 

“I love you,” Toni murmured.

“I love you too,” Sophia responded, leaning forward for one more chaste kiss.

And with that, Toni turned, opened the veranda doors in the early morning light, and artfully climbed over the railing before dropping down.

The moment she was gone, there was a knock on the door.

With a sigh, Sophia gathered the sheets around her and hobbled to the door, tucking her Walther underneath the waistband of her boxers. 

Peeking through the peephole, she audibly groaned before opening the door.

“Agent Hanel, why are you—Jesus,” A man began, wearing aviator sunglasses and an FBI sports jacket, “Did you see your wife last night? Is that why you ditched your post and me?”

Sophia smiled sheepishly.

“…And she was just fine, thank you for asking.”


End file.
